Cheesy love
by LeLaEllie
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have feelings for each other. Will they confess? Contains adult behaviour. Dont read if you dont like dammit! NaruSasu/SasuNaru


Naruto x Sasuke Yaoi~  
first yaoi ever. hopefully you will enjoy it ;A;

* * *

Sasuke grunted at Naruto and watched him as he made his way down to sandy path.

Naruto was happily skipping when Sasuke interrupted, he tripped Naruto up. He laughed as he fell to the floor.

''Haha..stupid dobe..''

''Shut up!''

Naruto shouted as he stood back up wiping the sand from his orange jacket.

''why bully me!'' he said.

''Because your so easy too~'' Sasuke said with a slight smirk.

''Shut up! Sasuke, your such an arrogant Uchiha!'' He replied standing up straight facing the Uchiha boy.

''Hm.'' Sasuke said ''Your not exactly very bright..are you?''

Sasuke said sarcastically

''W-What do you mean..?'' Naruto replied questioning the Uchiha boy.

''Well I bully you every day. You fall for my tricks every time, I would have thought that you've gotten used to it by now, I mean you should know some of the things i do! Its practically the same'' Sasuke said smiling.

''Ugh..go away! Your so horrible to me! I thought you'd changed..''

Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelieve ''Excuse me?''

Naruto looked down nervously unaware of the Uchiha's moments.

''I-I said-''

Before he could finish Sasuke grabbed him from behind and pulled him into a room, Naruto freaked out and quickly tried to escape the Uchiha's grip.

''SASUKE! Let me go! where am I!'' he screamed

''Shut up..you want me to prove Iv'e changed?!'' The Uchiha boy replied grasping the blonde haired boys neck.

''Y-Yes!''

Sasuke pulled Naruto's face towards him and kissed him lightly. Then The Uchiha pulled away and blushed.

''I have changed..ok?''

Naruto couldn't believe what just happened. ''B-But how does this prove anything! you always bully me..and your an Uchiha! Uchiha's dont go all soft..''

''It was just a joke Naruto, I never meant it! Lets just say this is my way of apologising, please forgive me''

The Uzumaki boy just stared at Sasuke with a blank expression. ''But..Sasuke..why are you so bothered about me forgiving you..?''

Sasuke looked away and let go of Naruto ''Its just..''

''Go on..'' Naruto said.

''W-Well..I..I..thought that if i did all those things to you then maybe you'd notice me..or something''

Naruto looked down ''I already noticed you..Sasuke..''

The two boys just looked into each others eyes ''What does this mean?''

Naruto said leaning a little closer into Sasuke's face

''Naruto..I like you! All right!'' Sasuke yelled and turned away.

''You l-like..me..? konoha's no 1 hyperactive knuckle head ninja?''

''Yes..Naruto Uzumaki, konoha's no 1 hyperactive knuckle head ninja!'' Sasuke replied looking down shyly.

''Iv'e never seen this side of you, Sasuke'' Naruto looked so confused. Where did these feelings come from? Why is Sasuke saying all this! All these things were going through his mind.

Sasuke turned back around and looked at the blonde boy ''N-Naruto..'' Sasuke pressed his lips against his and began kissing him passionately.

Naruto couldn't think, all he did was kiss back. Not thinking about what he was doing. ''Am I developing feelings for..Sasuke Uchiha..?'' he thought as Sasuke deepened the kiss.

The two boys touched each others body, the heat began to fill the room as Naruto slid Sasuke's shirt off slightly while The Uchiha boy un-zipped Naruto's jacket.

With a burning passion Sasuke quickly took Naruto's jacket off, forcing him up against the wall. Naruto broke the kiss ''Sasuke..I-I-'' Sasuke pressed one finger against Naruto's lips ''shhhh, I know. Just shut up!''

Naruto became aroused by Sasuke's demands. ''W-What the hell!'' Naruto thought ''What am I doing?!'' But Naruto couldn't stop. the passion, the heat, the touching. He just wanted Sasuke!

The Uchiha smirked and placed one hand on Naruto's waist ''Your mine now, dobe''

Naruto was already panting with happiness. The trill was amazing. Sasuke ran his hand over Naruto's crotch gently feeling around ''A-Ahh..dont tease me!'' The Uzumaki growled.

''Hey! you take orders from me! Not the other way around'' Naruto nodded fast and gasped as Sasuke shoved his hand down The blonde boys pants.

Naruto simply blushed with excitement as he felt the erection coming. Sasuke was barely touching it and he felt Naruto getting hard. ''Wow..look who's exited''

''Ahh! stop it..please Sasuke..'' He begged. ''Why am I begging?'' ''Why am I enjoying it so much!'' these questions were constantly going through Naruto's mind.

''Dobe..I want you..show me..'' Sasuke took his hand out and got down on his knees as Naruto did what he was told and pulled down his pants, he blushed looking down at his hard member.

''Ahh..'' Sasuke grinned ''Perfect'' he said smirking as he placed Naruto's member into his mouth.

A small groan escaped the boys lips. Sasuke's name was being moaned every 5 seconds.

''S-Sasuke..'' Naruto moaned as he continued to suck going harder, Naruto was panting like crazy. The feeling was ecstasy to him. He gripped Sasuke's hair lightly moaning louder each time Sasuke trusted it harder into his mouth

Naruto let out a loud yell and bucked his hips giving Sasuke a better change of making him cum, ''AHH! SASUKE!'' he screamed in pleasure. Naruto closed his eyes and blushed darkly as pre-cum starting coming out, Sasuke simply licked it up gently licking the end of Naruto's member.

''S-Sasuke...Y-Your gonna make me c-cum'' The blonde boy squealed as he shivered with delight. Sasuke continued sucking going harder and faster, he placed his hands around Naruto's member and moved them in circular motions.

Naruto covered his mouth hiding a moan. His eyes widened as he finally cummed all over Sasuke's face. he looked down at the Uchiha..blushing.

''Good boy'' Sasuke smiled as he stood up wiping his face.

''S-Sasuke how did you-''

''I just did, ok?'' Sasuke replied with a low tone.

Naruto smiled and nodded while pulling his pants back up. ''That was amazing'' he said gazing at Sasuke.

''Hm, I'm glad..'' The Uchiha said, leaning towards Naruto

Sasuke kissed him quickly before leaving the room. pulling his shirt back up as he left.

Naruto stood silently wondering what just happened.

''Do I really love Sasuke uchiha..?''

* * *

Okayy. So I hoped you liked it, I take requests so feel free to request anything!

Sorry for spelling mistakes and what not. Hopefully i'll write more Yaoi x


End file.
